


well, it's not a fiasco unless there's an audience. and yes, the other person involved counts.

by vandike



Series: shrek 2 in our Lesbain city now [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: 2017 is the cursed timeline im writing shrek 2 lesbian smut in, F/F, they have Feelings but Ignore Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandike/pseuds/vandike
Summary: They're nothing more than the Incidents that occur between them, stacked memories forming two figures of ash and wine.Lillian plays and Eglantine dances.Neither are any good with this sort of thing.





	well, it's not a fiasco unless there's an audience. and yes, the other person involved counts.

**Author's Note:**

> u clicked on this so ur the one who was looking for shrek femslash so dont! look at me! for writing this! @lesbianravenna has dragged me Into This Pit And I LOVE It.................2017 the yr of everyone being lesbians and yes that includes the queen and fairy godmother from shrek 2 god bless.
> 
> also, real note. Eee is short for Eglantine which is what we decided is the fairy godmothers name so.............its official lore now !

It’s a nice ball, considering. There’s enchanted tea lights floating gently above the huge room. thick, red curtains drape over the huge windows that flank either side of the ballroom, keeping in the heat from the fireplaces. The floor is polished black granite with tastefully embroidered rugs strategically placed.

 

The wine flows from small, tabletop fountains. The food is art and seems a shame to eat, so Lillian avoids it. It’s obvious her hosts have went all out, but in a subtle manner. Everything is ostentatious and rather than screaming born into wealth, whispers it in the details. Lillian appreciates this. She listens to the pluckings of the harp player that has taken up near her. She wonders what strain of grape went into this wine. It’s fruity and stains her tongue long after she has taken a sip.

 

She inspects her wine glass, rose gold embedded with precious gems; fit for a queen. Fit for _the_ Queen. Lillian sighs, then. For all being that does her any good in this situation. She’s not used to being ignored by, well, anyone. Not anymore, when people - kings and queens, princess and princes, too - will all try and clamour for her attention.

 

Lillian has become used to a certain type of, for lack of better term,  _doing it_ \- no, no. Too much wine. Doing  _things_. having things done to her - no, _no_. She clears her throat subtly so as not to arouse any looks from those near by. Lillian is used to a certain way of doing peo -

 

She’s finally looking at her. It’s been all night, them two in this room fit for queens, and not once has she so much as glanced Lillian’s way. It has been trying, to say the least.

 

No matter what steps she took to get closer to Eee, Eee took them back. It had turned into a bizarre dance between them both. It made Lillian dizzy. One step forward and one step backward, three to the left and three to the right, clockwise once and anticlockwise once. Lillian needs to sit down. Eee didn’t look at her once throughout.

 

Lillian drank the wine from the fountains rather than acknowledging her feelings.

 

So it’s a shock, when Eee finally looks at her from across the ballroom.

 

Everything seems to grow less opaque. Lillian wonders what magic the fae is using to cause everything to soften around the edges, take on a peach tint and sparkle ever so faintly.

 

Perhaps she’s having a wine induced stroke.

 

Perhaps.

 

Her heart has sped up. Her chest seems to have become weightless. Lillian is in danger of lifting off right there in the middle of this ball thrown by people she’s already forgotten. She’d cause a small scandal, to be sure. The Queen, floating up up and away during pleasantries by the wine fountain. What magic could have caused this, they’d ask. Will someone catch her when she floats down, they’d ask. How will she get down, they’d ask.

 

Perhaps they’d ask Eee - she is  _the_ Fairy Godmother, after all. Perhaps she’d even do it.

 

Lillian thinks of doing things.

 

She burns so hot she’s become ash right there by the wine fountain. A gentle breeze would stir her up, blow her away to wherever. Away from here, at least. Away from Eee’s stare that has already ruined her.

 

Lillian wonders what magic the fae is using.

 

Lillian drinks.

 

Eee continues to stare.

 

Lillian is going to die if she doesn’t get away, for a moment. She needs to regroup. She needs to plan her next attack. It’s not fair that she can ignore Lillian’s advances all night and then suddenly

but looking at her. Lillian needs the upper hand, here in her court. Elsewhere, not so much. Here? It’s hers, and she’s used to doing people a certain way, dammit.

 

She bites her lip for a moment, harsh and rough. The pain allows her to focus. Eee must know that not following Lillian’s lead here is bad. That it would drive her mad. Lillian doesn’t think about why it’s driving her mad. It has everything to do with the fae doing it and nothing to do with what she is doing.

 

Lillian looks her over, breaking away from her eyes and sees her holding a wine glass. To be the stem between her fingers, Lillian thinks. To be the liquid that slips between her lips. To be that wine and wine glass. Lillian is flushed with heat at that thought. She needs to cool down. She looks at her wine glass and makes an executive decision.

 

Lillian looks at Eee through her lashes and pulls her mouth into a shape that screams sin. Eee is suddenly on fire. Her wings beat faster than they should. Her brain is ash. She knew looking at Lillian would spell the end of her, but Eee has never be able to say no to her, so. She grips her wine glass tighter, wishing it was Lillian instead. Eee wants her long fingers wrapped around her wrist as she -

 

Lillian lifts her glass, tilts it towards her slightly lower than normal neckline, and lets wine fall. “Whoops,” falls from her lips in a heady breath. The red stains a path between her breasts.

 

Eee has died. In the middle of a ballroom. From thirst.

 

She’s bright red. Sweating slightly. Someone she was talking to has asked if she’s alright, like they haven’t witnessed the world end from the other side of the ballroom. Eee wonders if they’re blind. Eee wonders if she’s now blind, if that image of Lillian will forever be etched into her eyes because it was the most perfect moment in the history of forever, and it would be a crime to forget the way the wine caused her chest to wetly light up in the floating tea light. The way it immediately went towards her perfect breasts. The way Lillian’s lips parted as it happened. Eee wonders why she’s so thirsty even though she’s so obviously dead. Someone is tugging her towards a chair. Eee snaps out of it.

 

“I - “ she clears her parched throat, shakes off the hand on her arm. “I am fine,  _thank you_.”

 

Eee doesn’t hear anything else as she excuses herself, for fresh air she says. The wine, she says says. It’s warm, she says.

 

Fuck, is what she doesn’t say. Fuck Lillian, is what she doesn’t say. I’m trying, is what she doesn’t reply to herself.

 

Eee finds herself on some balcony because _of course_ that’s where this would lead. Of course she remembers the last balcony incident. She even recalls the last ball incident. Eee dies several times in those long, memory filled minutes.

 

She’s so preoccupied with everything that she doesn’t hear Lillian come up behind her. Lillian holds a towel in her hand, one that is conspicuously clean. Her chest is still wet with wine.

 

Fuck, Eee is in desperate need of a drink. Lillian opens her mouth to say something, but whatever it is gets caught in the back of her throat when she feels Eee’s mouth on her skin. She licks, so slowly, the space between her lips. She tastes wine and Lillian, a combination so heady it’s brought her back from the dead in a wave of sparks and desire. Eee feels Lillian’s groan before she hears it, and it sends everything from earlier between her thighs.

 

Fuck, she thinks, and then drinks. Lillian is holding on to her by her shoulder and head, tugging whenever she bites.

 

(She shouldn’t do that. She does anyway. Lillian won’t say no, and she wouldn’t listen to her, besides.)

 

“Oh, Fairy God _mother_ ,” Lillian moans. Eee tightens her grip on Lillian’s hips, determined not to let that distract her like Lillian wants it to. She’s played too much tonight, there’s no more room for any of Lillian’s pushy games. Eee has danced with her all night and then drowned. She’s not going to Lillian win, not right now. No, what she’s going to do is what she’s wanted to do the entire night she’s watched Lillian swan around, licking wine from her lips when she thought no one was watching, fingering her wine glass like an absent minded lover.

 

Eee is going to fuck her so hard against this balcony wall. Eee is going to make her dreams come true. She tugs at Lillian’s wine wet neckline, licking the exposed skin. Lillian exhales a moan. Eee slides her hand to grab Lillian’s ass, pressing her closer. Lillian’s grip becomes tighter, rougher, as Eee sucks her way between her breasts.

 

Eee cheats a little, using some magic to unlace the corset blocking her prize. She hasn’t the time to take off all the layers Lillian has on. So, with an impish twist of her wrist the top half of Lillian becomes bare. Eee pauses for a moment, Lillian’s huffed “Really” makes her look up at her for a moment. She smirks. Eee goes and sucks one of Lillian’s dusty pink nipples into her mouth. Lillian arches her back into it, sighing and moaning when Eee bites down.

 

Eee, head spinning with the smell of wine stained skin, moves them back against the wall beside the doorway. She’s glad for her wings then, they allow her to get to the right height to do this and still suck away at Lillian’s breasts without any awkwardness. When Lillian’s back hits the cold stone, a gasping moan leaves her and Eee swaps breasts. She bites the underside, soothing away the sting with her tongue. Lillian continues to make breathy moans, sighs turning into groans whenever Eee does something she particularly enjoys. Eee squeezes her hands against Lillian, taking her head away from her chest for a moment, thinking.

 

Mouth or hands, she thinks. Then remembers that wine glass and Lillian’s long, unfairly strong fingers. Hands, Eee decides.

 

Eee moves her right hand from Lillian’s hip, still floating so there’s none of their usual height difference, trailing around the front of Lillian’s gown.

 

“Say no,” she murmurs.

 

“No, shan’t,” Lillian pushes her hips against Eee’s hand. Eee is glad that she made that move. Eee doesn’t want to think why. Instead, she grinds her palm against Lillian’s centre and lives inside the answering moan.

 

In the back of her head she knows they don’t have much time, but it doesn’t stop from wanting to take her time. To want to freeze time, then. Just the two of them, Lillian topless, bare breasts stained with wine and Eee’s lipstick, chest heaving in the lamplight. She’s a burgundy and gold gilted demon, Eee thinks. Damn her, Eee presses more firmly in between her legs. I’m ruined, Eee lets Lillian ride her palm through the silk. Serves her right to have to answer for questionable wet patches, Eee thinks. She stops thinking when Lillian wraps those sinful - genuinely, sinful - fingers around her wrist and hikes up her skirt herself, shoving Eee’s hand to her wetness.

 

There’s nothing stopping her. Eee has died again. Her mind is ash and she’s dead, ruined by the absence of a piece of fabric. Fuck.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Lillian laughs in reply. “I’m trying.”

 

Eee puts two fingers inside her then, no warning. If Lillian can still be this glib, then she can handle two fingers without any foreplay. To be honest, this entire fiasco has been foreplay, and Eee can tell because Lillian offers no resistance to her, just throws her head back and groans, throaty and breathless all at once. Her hands go back to Eee’s hair and shoulder, digging in and tangling up in her. Eee is grounded.

 

Lillian feels those talented fingers inside her and nearly combusts. This has been a long night and all she wants is to be railed by her Eee, to lose herself in her. Lillian wants the solid presence of Eee’s curves against her, pushing her down and around. She’s so alive, Lillian thinks. So present and everywhere.

 

Eee’s fingers immediately curl forward and start to rub harshly. She’s going for quick and thorough tonight, and Lillian would tease her for it if she wasn’t enjoying it so much. Eee is hovering at face height, so Lillian can put her head in the crook of her neck and pant in her ear like they both like. Eee sets a punishing pace, fucking her with rough twists of wrist, grinding her palm into Lillian’s clit. Lillian pushes her hips down when Eee pushes up and bites down on Eee’s neck when she grazes the sweet spot inside her.

 

Eee whispers encouragement, praises, curses. She tells Lillian how good she is, how beautiful she looks when she’s wrapped around her fingers, how fucking crazy Lillian drives her all the time. Eee pulls one of Lillian’s legs to hook around her waist so she can fuck her deeper. Lillian whimpers, licks the shell of Eee’s ear and gasps, “More.” Eee can never say no to her, so she adds another finger and uses her hips to give her thrusts extra momentum.

 

Lillian’s eyes roll back, feels herself stretched and pinned down, and fuck is she not in heaven. There’s nothing that’s not perfect about this moment, Eee’s face flushed, her mouth smudged with Lillian’s lipstick, her ample chest flushed and heaving in her too tight dress. Her glasses aren’t fogged up, so Lillian would ask if she’s finally enchanted them if she wasn’t literally getting fucked out of her mind by the fae in question. Her hair's a mess.

 

Lillian thinks she’s in love.

 

She goes out of her way to forget that thought by pushing her hips harder onto Eee’s fingers, grinding down on her palm and crying when it touches her throbbing clit. Fuck.   

 

Eee pants, moans when she feels Lillian’s wetness begin to trail down her to her wrist. She’s close. Eee lifts Lillian’s other leg so she’s wrapped fully around her, laughing a bit at Lillian’s startled _uh_ asEee bites Lillian’s neck, sucking it to Lillian’s moans. Her hand is working tirelessly, in out in out in out, up up _up_ into Lillian’s wetness.

 

When Lillian gets really hot she starts to just _groan_ , throaty noises starting and ending deep in her mouth. That’s what she does now, an endless  _uh uh uh uh_ in tandem to Eee’s movements. Lillian pulls sharply at Eee’s hair, pulling their mouths together for a desperate kiss that’s all teeth and saliva. It’s hot. Lillian feels like a forest fire in the throes of a gale. Eee feels like she needs to fuck Lillian harder. She does.

 

There’s nothing for a while but the sound of messy lips and muffled groans. Sooner than either of them would have liked, Lillian tenses. She breaks away from Eee, places her damp forehead against hers. Her breath hitches. Her hips begin to move faster. Eee continues to fuck her deeply. It’s obvious Lillian needs a little bit more as a final push, but Eee doesn’t want to end what they’ve built here, on this balcony, just the two of them.

 

Lillian pleads, “Please.” Eee can’t say no to her. She nips Lillian’s lower lip, moves to her ear and says, “Cum, then.”

 

Lillian does. It’s like witnessing a catastrophe. Eee is in love.

 

Lillian tenses all over, head thrown back and mouth agape. Eee can see the tendons on her neck strain. Everything is still for an endless beat, then comes back to focus with a vengeance. Lillian’s inner muscles spasm around Eee’s fingers as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. She moans too loudly, too much. Eee silences her with a bruising kiss. She rides it out with the vivacity of surfer in a tsunami.

 

The come down happens when they hear someone through the doorway. They break apart, Eee’s fingers still buried deep inside Lillian. They stop, listening with too loud heartbeats thundering in their red ears.

 

They hear someone say, “Where could they have gone, though? It’s so unlike them to leave like that.”

 

“They’re through here, the serving girl said.”

 

Lillian and Eee look at each other. They’re both unreadable in this moment, despite everything. If only, their silence seems to say. If only, reads the trembling of Lillian’s mouth. If only, reads the flicker of Eee’s wings.

 

They detangle themselves. The world becomes less. Eee takes out her wand from somewhere and cleans them up with a flick of her wet hand.

 

They leave through the doorway. Lillian laughs at the curious courtiers and tells them they were simply getting some air. Someone points out her clean dress, and Lillian says that someone answered her wish of not embarrassing herself with a spill.   

 

Eee raises her eyebrow and calls her, “Your Majesty.” She leaves after that. She needs something greasy and fat. She needs a cold shower. She needs to forget the way Lillian’s eyes narrowed when she called her that. She needs her next Incident with Lillian to happen soon because she needs to be fucked into next week if she’s to live again.

 

The next day, Lillian winces when she sits down. Harold asks if she’s alright. She says it’s just age catching up with her. She drinks cold water and wishes for the next Incident with Eee to happen before she dies from thirst.


End file.
